


One year of Ladybug & Chat Noir

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Ereri Canonverse Week, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kawaii, Post Reveal, Shipping wars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: Colección de drabbles para celebrar el aniversario de tan amada serie. Post Reveal y completamente ladrien, marichat, adrienette y ladynoir!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí para el aniversario a principios de septiembre, pero me dio pereza subirlo a AO3.

**_One year of Ladybug  
_ **

* * *

Había pasado un año.

Un año desde que Plagg había comenzado a molestar a Adrien para conseguir Camembert.

No podía decir que había sido un mal año, pensó Chat Noir mientras esperaba sentado a que su compañera apareciese para comenzar la ronda nocturna. Como Adrien, había logrado hacer un par de amistades además de Nino. Comenzó naturalmente con Alya y Marinette ya que ambas se sentaban justo detrás; pero poco a poco se fue expandiendo hasta que logró conocer de nombre, y con una buena experiencia detrás, a casi todos los estudiantes de su curso. Estaba contento por haber conseguido que la chica de las coletas pudiese mantener una conversación alargada con él, descubriendo en el proceso a una buena amiga. Se hicieron inseparables.

Quizás por un momento se haya sentido culpable ya que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por otra chica que no fuese su Lady. Por unas semanas, incluso se deprimió sin querer salir de la cama al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de su compañera de clase, de sus sonrisas, de su determinación al hablar como delegada, que comenzó a tener la paranoia de que lo que sentía por Ladybug era "sólo una fase" y que estaba siendo un adolescente hormonado más.

Fue sólo gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos (de Marinette), que logró salir un poco de casa y afrontar la situación. Finalmente decidió que jamás dejaría de querer a Ladybug, pero tenía que ser realista y agarrarse a lo que era más real. El mismo día les dijo a ambas lo que sentía sin esperanzas de conseguir nada a cambio, solamente buscando sacarlo de su pecho siguiendo el consejo de su amiga de pelo azul. Sonrió al pensar en el desenlace.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota, Chat?- dijo la voz de Ladybug a su lado mientras ponía el yoyo en la cintura. No la había escuchado aterrizar.

— Pensaba en cómo hemos acabado así- amplió la sonrisa tomando la mano de su compañera.

Por un momento la joven pareció confundida, pero cayó en lo que quería decir el chico gato y apareció una sonrisa igual de grande y acompañado de un leve sonrojo apenas visible bajo la máscara. Tiró de su mano hasta que sus rostros quedaron a apenas unos centímetros.

— Gato tonto- rió suavemente antes de besar a su compañero de clase y de lucha.

* * *

**_#1 Fan_**

* * *

La risita estúpida de Adrien se escuchó por los pasillos de la mansión Agreste. Nathalie levantó la mirada de su tablet un momento antes de sonreír sabiendo que la alegría del joven era por el paquete que acababa de mandar a subir a su habitación. No sabía qué era, pero era bastante ligero y tenía una etiqueta con el símbolo de Ladybug, por lo que supuso que sería más merchandising para su colección de la superheroína de París que llevaba acumulando todo este año.

Lo que Nathalie no sabía, era que se trataba del nuevo cosplay oficial de Ladybug, con un yoyo-espejo con luces y los pendientes a juego. Adrien no tenía agujeros en las orejas y no se los pondría, pero el resto de cosas del traje estaban bastante bien hechos y se adaptaban a cuerpo a la perfección a pesar de que la talla no estaba muy seguro. Tenía que dejar un comentario en el Ladyblog para hacerle review a Alya del producto, ya que se habían agotado todos los ejemplares demasiado rápido y sólo gracias a la influencia Agreste pudo hacerse con éste de versión limitada.

Estaba en el cielo. Lanzó el yoyo un par de veces, imitando a su compañera, riendo cuando la cuerda no le llegaba ni a los zapatos al material del que estaba hecho el real. Aún así, era increíble el cómo el spandex del traje se doblaba y cedía tal cual lo hacía el de su Lady.

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- gritó suavemente imitando la famosa pose todavía en éxtasis. No importaba cuántas veces la viese hacerlo, le daba un escalofrío cuando liberaba toda la intensidad de su persona en esas mariquitas milagrosas.

Un toque en su gran ventanal lo hizo detenerse en seco, un sudor frío bajando por la nuca. Sólo había una persona capaz de llegar a su ventana en un tercer piso. Al girar la vio en toda su gloria, a la real, mirándolo con una mezcla entre risa, asombro y estupefacción, una lágrima aguantando en el borde de los ojos y la boca apretada conteniendo lo que seguramente sería una carcajada.

_Oh, merde._

* * *

**_Shipping wars  
_ **

* * *

Si había algo que todo el mundo sabía, era que Alya _adoraba_ el romance, las OTP y los triángulos amorosos. Y si había algo que le gustaba aún más, era emparejar a todo el mundo que conoce y buscarles "bae" e imaginar historias con final feliz sobre ellos. Secretamente incluso los escribía.

Pero se ensañaba especialmente con dos de sus OTP favoritas, Ladybug y Chat Noir y Marinette y Adrien. Reblogueaba todo lo que encontraba sobre los dos primeros y escribía sus reviews extensos a cada obra recomendada basada en la pareja de héroes en el Ladyblog. Sostenía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que seguro que se casarían cuando descubriesen sus identidades y que no podía esperar a los hijos que saldrían de tan hermosa y perfecta OTP.

Sobre Adrien y Marinette, cada momento que podía los arrastraba y los dejaba solos, dándole ánimos a su amiga para que dejase los nervios con su crush de todo el curso y consejos a Adrien cada vez más obvios sobre cómo tratar a Mari cuanto más se profundizaba su amistad. No por nada dicen que la confianza da asco. " _Son tan monos juntos_ ", solía decir arrastrando a Nino con ella para dejarles espacio a los tortolitos.

Por ello, cuando esta vez estaban comiendo los cuatro bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque, Marinette no pudo evitar ahogarse con el zumo de naranja cuando Alya volvió a la carga.

— Creo que la pareja perfecta es Ladynoir, como ya te había dicho- comentó cambiando de tema mientras veía algunos fanarts y reblogueaba.- Pero el Marichat tampoco está tan mal. ¿A que sí, Mari?- ni siquiera esperó respuesta-. Me da pena que ese barco esté hundiéndose en tumblr, ya casi nadie los sigue después de los rumores.

— ¿Pero Ladrien? ¿No has visto las fotos que se han filtrado en internet?- dijo Nino alzando una ceja. Sabía del crush de su amigo y estaba contento de saber que había conseguido al menos hablar con la heroína, como mostraba el último cotilleo de París. Alya entrecerró los ojos.

— No. Ladrien no.

— ¿Por qué?- Alya por fin bloqueó el móvil y lo puso en el suelo, contrariada.

— ¡Echa por los suelos mis ships favoritos!- evidentemente protegía el crush de Marinette. Le rompería el corazón ver a Adrien con otra. Además, era de conocimiento popular el amor que le profesaba el gato a la heroína de París. No llevaría bien verla con el joven. Fue turno de Nino para fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Me estás haciendo la guerra? ¿En serio, Alya?- se cruzó de brazos. La guerra de ships con la chica no acababan nunca bien. Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, chispas saltando en el aire.

Mientras tanto, encogidos de miedo y con la espalda en el tronco del árbol que les daba sombra, Marinette y Adrien agarraron la mano del otro y se miraron tragando fuerte intentando ignorar el tono carmesí que encendía sus rostros.

Definitivamente no iban a decirle a Alya todavía que estaban juntos. Y sobretodo, que Ladybug y Chat Noir mismos estaban escuchando esta embarazosa conversación.

* * *

_**Fangs** _

* * *

Marinette nunca se consideró una chica de fetiches, si es que a esto se le podía llamar uno.

Le parecían monos y adorables normalmente, pero a veces, cuando en el calor del momento Chat le daba uno de esos besos intensos y pasionales que Adrien no solía hacer, podía sentirlos y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sus colmillos.

Varias veces se preguntó por qué Chat Noir los tenía, si realmente los trajes nunca han hecho modificaciones físicas en ellos e incluso sus orejitas negras eran falsas; pero el caso es que los tenía y acentuaban esa sonrisa de niño malo y gato travieso que su novio solía dar.

Suspiró sintiendo un sonrojo aparecer en su rostro.

No quería, de verdad que no quería admitirlo, pero le encantaban. A veces la mordía, primero sin querer y había dejado de hacerlo tan seguido, y estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta del pequeño fetiche con sus colmillos que había desarrollado en los últimos meses que llevan juntos, porque solía morderla ligeramente en el labio con ellos cuando la besaba. A veces incluso creyó ver una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Bufó. Gato tonto.

— Buenas noches, princesa- dijo dicho gato apareciéndose por la ventana. Marinette pegó un salto e intentó por todos los medios tapar el sonrojo que seguía en su rostro. La risilla de Tikki no ayudaba- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Pensando cosas divertidas?- sonrió, recibiendo una sandalia voladora. Por supuesto la atrapó en el aire con sus reflejos aumentados.

— Cállate.

Chat sonrió más sinceramente y abrió los brazos, invitándola. Marinette evaluó sus posibilidades pero finalmente bufó y caminó hacia el joven para aceptar ese abrazo que se le ofrecía. Disfrutó unos momentos de la caricia de sus garras en la espalda de la camiseta antes de separarse para mirarlo a los ojos, el sonrojo remitiendo por fin. Chat seguía sonriendo cuando se inclinó, tomándola de la barbilla, y la mordió ligeramente con esos colmillos que la tenían loca antes de acariciar sus labios con los suyos.

Marinette no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué todavía no quitaba la transformación como solía hacer y qué diantres estaba haciendo mientras baja por su mejilla en roces suaves con labios de terciopelo. Se respondió a sí misma cuando la mordió ligeramente en la piel sensible del cuello, sintiendo los afilados colmillos de su compañero presionar sin hacerle realmente daño. También pudo sentir la sonrisa de suficiencia de Chat cuando un escalofrío muy intenso la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

De acuerdo, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

* * *

Quien haya pillado la referencia a Shugo Chara se gana una galletita de chocolate


End file.
